puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Omens
Good Omens is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean. History Good Omens was formed on July 18, 2006 by veteran players Cire, Devonin, Saltycdawg, Sprngweather, and Whiplash. Though all members had committed to the crew by creation, it was a few weeks before all members left their old crews to join. The crew originally intended to focus on training new players and as such was hesitant to allow more veteran players to join. The exception to this came not long after creation when Andellar, whom had previously been a member of the Knights of Plunder with Cire, returned from a long hiatus from the game. Since then the crew has welcomed many veteran players to join its ranks. The crew political structure, autocratic, is misleading. The original intention was that all senior officers and the captain would have equal say, with the captain being more of a button pusher. Coupled with this, the captain's hat is rotated every 2 months with all senior officers in the cycle. Since creation the captain's role has evolved. While power is still shared with senior officers the captaincy has taken on a strong leadership role. The first captain was Devonin, who's term officially started on August 1, 2006 and ran through to the end of September. From October through November Saltycdawg held the hat. During this time the crew was not very active, save a few members, and there was very little recruiting done. This was do mostly to real life distractions during this time. When Cire took the hat in December he set forth the agenda to get the crew back on the intended track. Frequent pillages and recruiting led the crew to steadily begin to grow. Within a month the crew had gone from mostly inactive to thriving and very active. In early January the crew first hit Eminent fame and hasn't dropped below since. Cire's term closed at the end of January and the hat was then passed onto Sprngweather. Under her leadership the crew continued to to grow and thrive. It was during this time that the crew decided they missed being part of a flag, and decided to look into the possibility of creating a new flag with other crews. The first attempt at forming a new flag didn't work out due to irreconcilable differences between the crews. The second attempt was successful and on February 17, 2007 Good Omens joined with Glubber Lubbers to create the flag Riot. Sprngweather served through the end of March when the hat was passed again, this time to Andellar. Under Andellar, the crew continued on its path of evolution. Cire was made captain again and served June - July, being the first captain of Good Omens to serve two terms. After a long hiatus from the game, Whiplash returned, and took the captaincy at the beginning of August. Trivia The name Good Omens comes from the name of a book with the same title. When the crew was created only a couple of the founding members had read the book. Most of the current senior officers have not read it. Public Statement You're miles from safe harbor. Run, run, run, run, run away. The fire has reached starboard.